It's Just You and Your Hand Tonight
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: Songfic, but not a oneshot. Song extends to quite a few chapters..okay two chapters but ya know, still. Major onesided sort of Harry/Draco, Mentions of Ron/Hermione
1. Ten pm

U and Ur Hand

_Check it out  
going out  
on the late night  
looking tight  
Feeling nice  
it's a cock fight_

Chapter One: 10:00 P.M.

Harry sat at the bar, watching Ron and Hermione dance the night away. Madam Rosemerta's Dance Club opened up last weekend in Hogsmede, and they had finally gotten fake IDs to get in. Fred and George came through after all.

_I can tell  
I just know  
that it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
at the bar six shots just beginning_

"You look lonely," Madam Rosemerta said from behind the bar, her chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. Harry threw back a shot, stared up at her, and chuckled.

"Well, maybe if my friends hadn't have gotten together, maybe I wouldn't. But instead of them following my wishes, they're practically shagging on the dance floor," Harry said, bitterly.

Madam Rosemerta slid a drink down the bar, it being quickly caught by its would-be consumer. "You want my advice Harry? Let them have their fun. They don't need to be all mopey just because you are. 'kay?"

Harry sighed. "I suppose you're right. Besides, I'm probably better off alone. Thanks for the advice."

_That's when dick head put his hands on me  
but you see_

Harry got off the bar stool, and walked towards the door, only to have a pair of arms drag him to the dance floor. "Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said, and then looked up at the owner of the arms.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
you don't really want to mess with me tonight_

Draco Malfoy sneered down at him, "Well Potter. I dragged you out here to dance."

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

Harry shoved Draco back as hard as he could. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco practically shrieked at him. Harry walked back towards the bar, pissed off, and very confused. But he wouldn't let that show. Oh no. Not tonight. Not in front of him.

Draco took off after him, the strobe lights reflecting off of his bleached blonde hair. "Harry-wait up, PLEASE."

Harry plopped back down onto the barstool, and Madam Rosemerta shot him a confused look. Draco suddenly appeared behind him, and she understood. She smiled, and sauntered off down the bar to wait on a customer that looked suspiciously like Ginny Weasley.

"Why are you doing this? Running away from me? All I want is one dance!" Draco whined.

_Just stop a second,_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

Harry turned around, looking up at Draco with an are-you-serious face? "Do you remember how horrible you have been to me since we started at this damn school? You treat me like shit. The few minutes of peace that I have in class before you come in, is bliss." I'm sick of this bullshit. And now you want to dance with me? You're pathetic."

_Cause you know it's over  
before it began_

Draco sighed, "Can I at least buy you a drink?"

Harry thought for a minute, but then shook his head. "No…but I'll take your money anyway."

_Keep your drink just give me the money  
it's just you and your hand tonight_

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, "This isn't over. You'll see me again sometime tonight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Harry sneered.


	2. Midnight

Chapter 2: Midnight

Summary: Harry's sick of it, and Draco shows his true colors.

_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck_

Harry felt pleasantly buzzed as he danced. He was alone and that was how he preferred it. As he let the beat take over his body, he felt someone grab him around the waist, and rolled his eyes.

_Wanna dance  
by myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye_

Harry turned around and pushed Draco off of him. "Listen. I'm not interested, 'Kay? I want to dance ALONE. You aren't what I want and nothing you say can change that. So leave me alone."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle, who were slouched beside the bar, watching him like a hawk.

_  
Listen up it's just not happening  
you can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight_

Harry looked over at them, and Draco whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. They both started up with guffaws, which seemed forced." Harry smiled, "Looks like they finally are catching on that he's such a twit.

Harry walked back over to the bar, and Ginny slid into the seat beside him. "Ya know you could just kick Malfoy's arse."

Harry gave her a look. "No. I'm not going to stoop to his level. I'm going to leave. And ya know what? It will just be him and his hand tonight."

A/N: I know, this story sucked. And it's probably cliched, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. So, yeah. SUCK IT.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, and then her eyes went wide when she figured out what he meant. "Ah. Okay. Um, I'll see ya back at the castle."

Harry paid for his drinks and left. Draco's eyes followed him out, but the rest of him didn't.


End file.
